Prom
by WallpaperGoesOrIDo
Summary: I guess I shouldn’t exactly be surprised that the Prom was being crashed by aliens. Gwevin


This couldn't be happening.

This really _could not _be happening.

I sucked in a panicky breath and smoothed down my oh-so -expensive and oh- so-flattering dress. I snuck a quick glance at my date. He had already hastily undone his tie and ditched the jacket. His dark eyes were sparkling with excitement and he was flashing his sometimes charming, sometimes insufferable, roguish grin. I bet he was just thrilled this was happening. But then again, I do fight aliens for a living. I guess I shouldn't exactly be surprised that the Prom was being crashed by High Breeds.

"So much for a romantic evening…" I muttered before grabbing a hold of the bottom two feet of my dress and—Come on Gwen! It's just a dress!—ripping. The sparkly gold material fluttered in my hands. I sighed and discarded it. I heard a low whistle behind me and turned to see my date staring rather appreciatively (not to mention conspicuously) at my now very much uncovered legs.

"Well, that was hot."

I was so not up for this right now. I grabbed my long hair (which took ages to curl, by the way) and forced it into a pony tail before snapping, "Kevin. Now is _not _the time."

He laughed before grabbing my shoulders and bringing our faces together until they were mere centimeters apart. His eyes had suddenly lost all traces of laughter and instead had become very serious. I should have been used to it by now, but it still shocked me when Kevin went from being the joking, bad boy to the solemn, sensitive, and protective being that was before me now. He looked directly into my eyes, so much that I almost wanted to look away. When he did that I felt like he could see deep down to my flaws, and imperfections and fears.

"Hey Gwen, be careful 'k?" God I loved his voice, so low, oh so sexy. I could listen to it all day. I got so distracted it took me a moment to respond.

"Of course. You too Kev."

He was suddenly back to smiling. God that boy's moods gave me whiplash sometimes. But that was always the way it worked with him. When it came to my protection, he was all work and no play. But whenever I brought up his well-being, I was brushed off with a laugh. Of course that was part of having a relationship where every day involved the risk of…well….bad things happening. I feel like our lives should have "CAUTION: High Risk of Severe injury or Death" stamped on as a warning.

"Always am!" He pecked me lightly on the lips before running straight into battle.

I stood there for several seconds in frustration. Stupid boy.

"Gwen! Get a move on ya stupid head!" I turned to see Ben running towards me, slapping the Omnitrix on his wrist before I could so much as think up a comeback (But really? "Stupid head"? Come on Ben, that's a new low). Big Chill was now flying through the ball room at breakneck speed while more High Breeds began to smash their way through the tall glass windows surrounding us. People all around us were panicking and I began to run around helping get them quickly to safety. Glass was falling everywhere and a stray piece caught my cheek. I wiped off the blood and used my mana to spare the rest of the people from being sliced and diced by the jagged edges.

At the same time I tried to keep an eye on both Kevin and Ben. The stress from being the only sensible one in this group, you have no idea. Ben was now Humongosaur and was taking out High Breeds left and right. I usually didn't have to worry too much about Ben. He might be a bit stupid sometimes, yes, but he didn't go into a fight that he wasn't prepared for. Kevin on the other hand….well, let's just say he was a _tad _impulsive (understatement of the year). I whipped my head back and forth in an attempt to find my mutant boyfriend and sighed in relief when he caught my eye. I looked him up and down and couldn't see any injuries that were too serious. But then again it is hard to tell when he's covered in stainless steel.

"Look out!"

One of the people I was protecting was pointing directly behind where I was standing and I turned in time to see a High Breed bearing down on me. Ben and Kevin were too distracted to help, but I didn't need them. I totally had this one under control (just keep telling yourself that , just keep telling yourself that).

The High Breed's massive hand reached out to grab me and I swiftly dodged it, before spinning around and kicking the alien's hand away from me. I may look a bit wimpy, but those karate lessons weren't just for show. The thing came at me again but this time I shot energy bolts made out of mana at it, which, although didn't kill the thing, at least made it reconsider attacking me.

Once that was taken care of I went back to moving the copious amounts of people to safety. I was just watching as the last group slid to safety on a bright pink mana slide when I heard a scream and a long drawn out cracking sound coming from the direction I had last seen Kevin.

I felt like I was moving in slow motion as I turned my head around. A sick, distraught feeling had found its way into my stomach and I almost didn't want to know what had happened. What I saw was enough to make me want to stop fighting aliens all together. Kevin was unconscious, in the grip of a High Breed. His head was lolled to the side and there was a giant crack down the side of his steel face where I could see a huge gash. Blood was beginning to pool in the crack and I nearly passed out from panic right then and there.

But suddenly, after seeing Kevin so hurt and vulnerable, something replaced the dread pooling in my stomach: determination, and vengeance. I began to run towards the horrible monster that had Kevin still in its grip and flung every ounce of power and energy I had at it. This stupid thing was no match for me (just keep telling yourself that, just keep telling yourself that).

Even though there was no visible difference, I could tell I was causing some adverse reactions to the alien. It had obviously become bothered enough by me that it felt it no longer needed to hold onto Kevin. I saw the High Breed's claws begin to loosen around him and I brought up a mana slide just as he fell. I longed to run over to Kevin and hold him close and never let him go anywhere near anything that could hurt him ever again but I had to deal with the High Breed first.

The monster was still coming after me. Even though I moved quickly to the side as it reached down to grab me, the High Breed still managed to knock me back several feet onto the marble tiling. My head smacked the ground and for a second all I could see were stars. I attempted to get to my feet but the pounding in my head seemed firmly against it. I realized the High Breed must still be coming after me and shut my eyes tightly, preparing for the worst.

After a couple of seconds though, nothing had happened. I opened one eye and looked around. The humongous room was nearly empty. Glass was scattered across the floor and several chandeliers were down for the count, but the High Breeds were gone. I saw Ben sprinting like the hounds of hell were on his tail towards me and wondered why Kevin wasn't doing the same...KEVIN! Oh God I can't believe I'd forgotten!

I pushed myself up even while my head was begging me to stay down and began to search frantically for my fallen comrade. I spotted him only a few feet to my left and the sight of him on the ground, bleeding, nearly caused me to collapse into tears. I could feel a sob building in my throat as I began to crawl towards him. He was okay. He had to be (just keep telling yourself that, just keep telling yourself that). I got to Kevin just as Ben appeared, clearly out of breath, but still managing to talk a mile a minute.

"Gwen are you okay! What about Kevin! Can you believe the High Breeds just up and left like that? I don't understand it –"

"Will you please _shut up _Tennyson."

I gasped and looked down as I heard Kevin mumble the words. His eyes were just beginning to open and his steel covering was now gone. I practically cried in relief when he looked up at me, obviously concerned.

"Gwen…what happened? Were you hurt?"

I did a little laugh/sob and shook my head, "No, no I'm fine. I'm just so glad _you're _okay." I reached down to cup Kevin's face and take a closer look at the gash on his head. His dark hair was smothered in dried blood but the bleeding seemed to have stopped and the cut wasn't deep at all. I had imagined it looking so much worse in my head this almost seemed like nothing.

Kevin then reached up to my own head in concern and I did the same. My fingers came back with a little blood on the tips and I realized that I had a cut on my head in nearly the exact same place as he did. I heard Ben sigh behind us before saying rather obnoxiously, "God, do you guys always have to do _everything_ together?"

Kevin and I both laughed and as I helped him into a sitting position, his roguish smile was back (charming this time).

"So," he said, in that low, seductive voice of his, "Exciting Prom huh?"

A/N: Cheesy endings FTW!  
So that was a pretty plotless little mess of a story but I just kind of had to write it. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
